September 24, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:52 Loving77 Hey pweeb I got the money I own silly FilePeepdollars.jpg File:Peepdollars.jpg 7:01 Flower1470 ROFL You are now away. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:30 Dragonian King Hey guys You are no longer away. 7:30 Flower1470 Hey Silly 7:31 Dragonian King Sorry I'm late You are now away. 7:45 Loving77 Hiii silly. 7:46 Dragonian King sup peep You are no longer away. 7:57 Flower1470 I need to get Mistwood and Cattails to craft a Dagger of Absolution....... I need one more piece of mistwood and 4 more cattails. D: 7:58 Dragonian King oooookay I had a nightmare about TT this morning :/ 7:59 Flower1470 :O 7:59 Dragonian King I guess the dream took place a week before it closed And I was in the gray And then I saw some toons slowly approaching So I freaked out and tried to log out but I couldn't so I went to my estate And while I was teleporting this horse popped up next to me Then at my estate I got a whisper bubble that was like "Toon tried to teleport to you" but it was said "Black cat tried to raid you" And then a bunch of hackers showed up in my house So I logged out And all my screenshots got ruined O_O They were all black and orange with shadow effects on the corners So somehow the hackers ruined all the screens And that's when I woke up So yeah it was pretty weird You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:06 Flower1470 wow YAY I GOT ALL MY MISTWOOD 8:11 Dragonian King (whale) (shark) You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:13 Flower1470 lol You are now away. 8:27 Loving77 Silly did you get the 20 dollars I own you? 8:28 Dragonian King no You are no longer away. 8:28 Flower1470 owed* 8:28 Loving77 File:Peepdollars.jpg There 8:29 Dragonian King ITS EVEN BETTER THAN REAL AMERICAN DOLLARS :D hmmm I HAS IDEA Presenting the FIRST PEEP BANK 8:30 Loving77 lol I gtg bye! Loving77 has left the chat. You are now away. 8:40 Dragonian King soooo You are no longer away. 8:41 Flower1470 yawn Webkinz still has the same glitches that were around in '08, lol 8:41 Dragonian King lol You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:48 Flower1470 I just put the 61st wish token int he machine :P in the * :O THEY BROUGHT BACK SKATERKAT!!!! That was reallllllllllly old game like, before i joined in '08 They removed it But now its back :O 8:56 Dragonian King I know Zingoz Bounce is back too You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:57 Flower1470 oh, and just so you know: http://www.webkinzinsider.com/ This is the ToontownHall of Webkinz, so to speak. 8:57 Dragonian King hm You are now away. You are no longer away. 9:09 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:September 2013